This is a competing renewal application for support of the Claude D. Pepper Older Americans Independence Center (OAIC) at the University of Michigan (UM Pepper Center). The specific aims of the UM Pepper Center are: 1) To enhance the independence of older people by developing and testing new interventions for common health problems causing disabilities. 2) To provide Research Resources Cores that support and assist investigator initiated research projects which can lead to new insights into the basic mechanisms underlying conditions that contribute to loss of independence of older adults. 3) To strengthen the UM environment for training of future academic leaders in geriatrics and aging. 4) To attract UM junior faculty to research on problems that limit independence of older adults and on potential interventions to enhance such independence. 5) To carry out innovative demonstration and dissemination projects to translate OAIC research findings in order to improve the independence of older adults. The UM Pepper Center has a well established leadership and administrative structure, Research Development Core (RDC), and four Research Resources Core (Human Subjects Core; Biomechanics Core; Methodology, Data Management and Analysis Core; and Core Facility for Aged Rodents). The RDC features three central elements: (1) a Pilot/Feasibility Grants program; (2) a series of 2-3 day Research Retreats; and (3) a Mentorship Program. In addition, three Intervention Development Studies (IDSs) and a Demonstration and Information Dissemination Project (DIDP) are included in this competing renewal application. The three IDSs test intervention hypotheses regarding balance training to reduce falls, use of external aids and specific exercises to compensate for impaired sensorimotor function in elderly people with peripheral neuropathy, and the impact of modulation of body size on disease free survival in mouse models of aging. These projects have been selected to capitalize on UM's strength in development and testing of quantitative measures of functional status, expertise in geriatric pathophysiology, and experience in the use of aging animal models. The proposed IDSs will benefit greatly from the multi-disciplinary nature of the OAIC faculty. The DIDP will translate findings from IDSs and other OAIC activities to community based medical practice, using an existing network of geriatrics programs in Michigan communities which serve as model demonstration and training sites.